


Masks for Tuesdays

by Symph95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bodyguard, Bodyguard! Akaashi, Bodyguard! Aone, Bodyguard! Kuroo, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hitman! Akaashi, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Police Officer! Daichi, Pro Volleyball Player! Bokuto, There's a bit of fluff, Violence, and its just because of MSBY and Bokuto, bodyguard! iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph95/pseuds/Symph95
Summary: Akaashi is clever. He knows how lie his way out of most situations. He knows the best ways to travel undetected. He knows how to get away with murder. He doesn't know to protect a world class volleyball player.or after a series of murders hitman Akaashi Keiji is hired to protect professional volleyball player Bokuto Koutarou.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	1. A Request

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there! I hope everyone is enjoying their holiday season and the start of a New Year! I'm back again with another multi chapter piece this time. I hope you all enjoy :D

Even with the lights on, the cash register still was dark. Perhaps its location in the corner of the book store caused the phenomenon, but Akaashi could never say for certain. Uplifting the whole structure towards the bright windows on the other wall was far too great of a hassle for a job in which he didn’t particularly extend himself. Plus the corner set up was its own comfy world where Akaashi watched the news and read over his latest reports as people milled in and out of the entrance to the left. Convenient and practical. Dark, sure, but what was a little darkness?

Today was particularly slow. It was a Thursday after all. The sun was in high radiation, beckoning people away from the closed off world of books and shaded lights. There was much to do in the world and far less to do in a place of fiction, though Akaashi never understood the appeal of the former. 

But at least this draw allowed him to play his TV. A tiny thing it was with a screen about the size of his foot, and a squeaky mic that spoke like a mouse. The news was on, whispers of traffic and weather played as well as cheesy advertisements.

All of it drifted through Akaashi’s ears as he hung over his paperwork, securing the logistics of his latest request. His location, drive, and activities were documented at times that overlapped. As they should. All his weapons were stored correctly (he checked three times), and the people who’d caught glimpses of him were limited to a single person. But everything on that end he took care of as well. Any speaking up would do nothing to ensure a long life.

Everything checked out, Akaashi concluded. Now all that he waited on was…

“CEO Hitomiko Kenshi passed away yesterday. Authorities suspect suicide as he was found to have overdosed in an alleyway by a bar. They’re still waiting for a confirmation on this claim but this looks to be the most likely course of action.”

Akaashi exhaled a slow breath and placed a circle on the top of the report. He fought the urge to fill it in, telling himself to wait a little longer. As long as the case remained open, a trail still led to him. 

Clicking off the TV, Akaashi slid the report into his files. He lifted the tile under his chair and placed the documents inside. A precautionary measure installed to keep such proceedings. There were many more files stored in the hidden pocket. For years Akaashi’s trail was clean, but he trusted that someone would accuse him eventually.

With an empty desk and not much to humor himself with for the next few hours, Akaashi took to lighting the candles around his desk. The first four always lit up hungrily, but the last possessed an ox’s stubbornness and refused to believe the light was good for him. Akaashi lit it many times but to no avail. The candle would not catch.

His efforts were equally as fruitless, but to his luck an hour fell away.

He knew because the door opened. The six o’clock man was there, strolling through the entrance with hair that resembled a witch’s broom. Tangles stuck out in dark chaotic strands. His eye bags had a wickedness to them as well. The dark corner of Akaashi’s desk was far brighter than them. 

“Welcome sir. What brings you in today?” Akaashi asked. “My apologies, but we’re out of Zombieland. However, the next shipment comes in next Tuesday.”

“Oh no worries that’s fine,” the six o’clock man said with the shake of his hand. “I’m not here for those this time actually. My story in that genre has ended actually so there wouldn’t be much use for them.”

“Well is there something else I can help you find then?” Akaashi asked. “There’s reference books for new ideas.”

“Actually I wanted to check out murder mysteries,” the man said. “I’ve heard there’s been a few going around. Seems timely.”

“Books?” Akaashi asked, not sparing a second glance. He jotted down a few notes on a sticky pad.

“No murders themselves. I thought it would be interesting to look into,” the man said. “Maybe I‘d even be able to figure out one. Get a reward or something.”

“Perhaps. Do you think your next story is going about this then?”

The six o’clock man shook his head. “Oh no no. I’m only looking for inspiration, though the idea of solving a murder seems fun. But really, I have no clue what to write next.”

“Well I hope these pull you from your slump,” Akaashi said. “Here's the numbers and sections. I hope one suits your interest. I wrote down a recommendation as well.”

“Oh. Thank you. I’m surprised; you never give recommendations.”

“The book’s only an old required reading I enjoyed. Hope it meets your interest. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“I’ll make sure to check it out! Thank you for your help.”

The six o’clock man then bounded off with Akaashi’s note in hand. Akaashi watched as the other made his ways to the shelves before settling back into his chair to try his luck with the candle once more. No avail came again. 

With a sigh, Akashi turned his attention to the grand bookshelves standing throughout the room. They didn’t quite reach the vast gold ceiling, a good two foot difference. The shelves themselves were mahogany and sucked up the shine from the overhead lights. Akaashi sometimes wondered if that was the reason his own spot at the cash register was dreary. Everything save for the walls seemed to be made of that wood. Those were red and covered in book covers and portraits of famous authors.

Akaashi told his dad when he opened the store it was far too gaudy. The golden plaques for the shelves oozed of wealth. It drew attention to itself, something Akaashi didn’t believe any sort of killers needed. But his father, in his typical fashion, was confident. Wealth to the rest of the world painted success, he claimed. No one bothered to look behind it.

It was the perfect disguise.

To his father’s credit, years of ease passed over the bookstore excluding the one vandalism event. However, that fiasco resolved quickly. 

Akaashi reached down to check his phone and stared at only the time. No new messages. How typical. Murder or not Akaashi garned no words. 

A jingle cut behind him, and he turned to look. Two dark coats dragged on the ground, ruffling as they stopped at the register. Two men stared down at him, each possessing stiff faces. That excluded the blonde man’s hollow creases around his eyes. They drooped with a heavy weight. Upon a second inspection, Akaashi noticed all the wrinkles in his outfit and trash threatening to spill from his pocket. The other was far more put together, bigger too, but Akaashi thought his brown hair was too wild. 

“Welcome. Is there something you need help with?” Akaashi asked as the blonde man strode closer. “Any specific book you’re looking for.”

“No thanks,” the man said with a firm shake of his head. “We’re not looking for anything like that.” 

“A DVD then? Those are on the back right shelf.”

“No, not that either. We’re looking for a person actually.”

Akaashi permitted himself to blink thrice, alarm drawing his face wide. But his gut remained calm, and the only thoughts running through his brain was the speed in which he could grab his nearest weapon.

“A person? I’m terribly sorry but we only sell books and other forms of media here. The police station would be the place you’re looking for. I can give directions.” Akaashi said.

“Actually, We already checked there,” he said with a sigh. “I’m afraid we didn’t find who we were looking for.” The man grinned at that moment, “So we came here instead after learning a certain Akaashi Keiji was here. Could you help us find him?”

Three seconds to draw his knife and send it through the man’s throat. The second man would only take a moment longer.

“Well I guess your search is over then,” Akaashi said instead. “It’s nice to meet you. What can I assist you with?”

“Oh so you’re the man? I’d like to have a little chat then. In private please. It’ll only take a moment. Just me by the way.” 

The other man nodded. His arms were crossed and chest puffed. He was tall and strong but nothing Akaashi found himself worrying over

“Could you wait until after closing? We were short staffed today so I’m the only one here. I don’t want to risk having no one to watch over everything.”

“I don’t think safety will be an issue,” the man said. “See this man here is a part of the police.”

“Daichi Sawamura,” the other man said with a nod.

“I’m with him as well, a detective actually. We also have some of the force out front to keep everyone safe.”

“That seems a little excessive for… well I don’t quite understand what you need me for.” Akaashi said.

“I promise this will only be a few questions then you’ll be on your way back to work.”

“Well I suppose that will work. You have the authority here anyways. I have an office upstairs. Will that do?” Akaashi asked.

“That’s perfect.” A grin. Akaashi hated it. But he kept his face clean and innocent as he grabbed his eyes and knife before leading the man across the floor. They went to the back of the store as Daichi stayed put.Climbing up a flight of stairs, they reached the second level. Akaashi nodded to the six o’clock man along the way before stopping at the back door marked with a white employee's only sign. After unlocking it, Akaashi escorted the man down a dark hallway and into his office on the left. 

It was cramped with only a single desk and a tall filing cabinet. To the man’s luck, Akaashi did have two chairs.

“Take a seat,” Akaashi pointed to the one on the opposite side of the desk. The man took it but didn’t sit until Akaashi did.

“Anyways, who are you? Why are the police here? Is there something wrong with a customer? Or is it something I’ve done? I’m afraid I can’t recall anything that would warrant a visit.”

The man chuckled with a slight shake of his head. A quease tightened Akaashi’s stomach, and he calculated it would only take a second to retrieve his gun and another to shoot it. The muffler was on. No one would hear. The only thing left would be dealing with Daich and the force outside. He’d have a head start, but he’d be found quickly with his name known. 

“I’m Konoha Akinori,” the man said, Akaashi’s head still rambling. “A detective as I previously mentioned. And there’s no need to hide Akaashi Keiji. I know what you are and that you’re thinking about how to get rid of me. Not a great plan I’d say.”

Ice spread through Akaashi’s chest, but he blinked and tilted his head to the side, melting into innocence.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean detective. I’d go to prison for that. I’m sorry, but I don’t want a life behind bars.” 

Something whizzed by Akaashi’s face. He didn’t glitch nor did he feel the cut on his cheek as it hit the wall.

Konoha smirked at him, another knife in hand. The smug features engraved into his face pulled at Akaashi’s self restraint. 

“No reaction to flying weapons,” Konoha said. “Incredibly high pain tolerance, excellent ability at lying. You’re definitely no innocent person, hitman.”

Akaashi scrunched his face in disgust. The word was a sour thing to be spat out. But his mind worked on how to get rid of Konoha’s body.

“A hitman? I beg your pardon but that’s an awfully rude claim to make. Why would anyone partake in such violent acts?” Akaashi shivered. “Murderers… I’m sorry sir I believe you have the wrong guy. I couldn’t imagine doing such things.”

Konoha rolled his eyes. “You can drop the act now. I don’t need it. Though I must say your politeness is quite effective.” 

“But I’m not–“

Konoha flashed his phone at Akaashi. It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dark lighting and green night vision images, but when he did he saw the face of his victim, Hitomiko with a girl in his arms. In one instance the two were fighting, in the next a third figure joined the mix and within a second the man was down. The lady and new man spoke for a while and as they did do, the camera focused on their faces. Akaashi’s features covered the screen.

“I’m assuming this is you?”

With nothing to hide, Akaashi’s shoulder eased and his eyes narrowed. Konoha flinched. 

“Say that is me, where does that leave us now?” Akaashi asked. “Do you plan on arresting me because there are various ways I get out of this right now, most of which I foresee you not being alive.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Konoha said. “See after a certain amount of time Daichi and my force will break in here. You won’t be seeing the light of day any time soon. So there’s that or you can listen to me.”

“Why should I do that?” Akaashi asked. “I don’t see much of a way out except killing you and your entire squadron. If I start now I could get it done within ten minutes with a substantial head start for anyone else to find me.”

“Now now, don’t get too hasty,” Konoha said. “I have a proposal to keep you without any charges.”

Akaashi arched a brow. “Oh? And what is it?”

“See the force doesn’t yet know about this video. Only I do because this was on a camera I planted. That’s probably why you never noticed,” Konoha said. “Anyways, if you make a deal with me, you and I walk out of here together with no one getting arrested or dying. Your record will be completely clean.”

Akaashi weighed his options. It wouldn’t hurt to know. It’d be far easier in any case. “Go on.” He said.

“I would like to use your skills.”

“Wow a detective hiring a hitman? That is one for the books I must say. A very clever crime.”

“Not for that,” Konoha said. “I need your abilities to protect someone.”

“Protect?” The word tasted foreign. An other worldly spice that burned.

“Yes,” Konoha said. “That and other pieces of your knowledge, See, I hunt serial killers. Recently there has been one going through the sports scene. You’ve probably heard of them.”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Really?”

“Do you honestly think all killers are co-conspirators?”

“Jeez no need to get all smart here. Anyways, there has been one going around the volleyball scene who we haven’t been able to track down. They’ve taken five victims so far, the last one being a friend of mine.”

The bags under Konoha’s heaved.

“Sorry for your loss.”

Konoha snorted. “Aren’t you funny? Anyways, I have another friend in the pro volleyball scene as well. He’s popular too, and we’re seeing that makes him a target. And as much of a pain he is, I couldn’t forgive myself if anything bad happened to him. So I want you to protect him.”

It was Akaashi’s turn to snort. 

“You want a murderer to protect your friend from another murderer? I’m sorry to say this but this plan of yours is quite thoughtless.”

“On the contrary; you have better knowledge of murder and how murderers think. You can anticipate our killer’s movements.”

“Konoha-san, if I may, hitmen and serial killers are quite different. Both are remorseless, I’ll give you that, but killing gives me no pleasure. It’s a job, something I’ve spent my life training to do. A profession if you may. Regulated and defined. Serial killers are sporadic and unpredictable. They’re created from passion and lust, possessing a chase for thrill. Their rhyme and reason is intangible.”

“But there are patterns and amongst both your lines of killings,” Konoha said. “And someone of your observation skills could look at those and dictate how to handle them. Not only that, but your precision could skillfully get rid of any unwanted enemies.”

Akaashi fell silent, pondering these thoughts. For now, money was no issue, nor was his survival by any capacity. There would be at least a few months before his next request came anyways. 

The store could find its own management as well. His dad wasn’t that busy.

“Fine, but I need you to agree to some conditions.”

“Shoot.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “One, you discard your files of me and make sure that video is deleted. No one gets their hands on it, got it? Next, you remove all suspicion of this place from your database. Lastly once this over you let me continue about my business and keep all my records clean. Alright?”

“You have a deal.”


	2. A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi talks murder politics while deciding on a scale of 1 to -1000 how much he dislikes his charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Welp this year is off to an interesting start and I gotta say I really wish there was a return ticket to the 2010s cause this isn't doing it for me. Anyways, I hope you all are having an all right start to your year and hopefully this can make it a little bit better. Hope you enjoy :D

The following Monday, Konoha picked up Akaashi. He was there at seven o’clock sharp to Akaashi’s surprise. Yet from his disheveled appearance when stepping out of the car, Akaashi concluded it took quite a bit of effort to get there.

They were wanted at the training facility in Osaka at eight thirty for introductions. Konoha promised it wouldn’t be anything too formal, a greeting then dismissal to practice, but Akaashi wore a suit just in case. Better overdressed than under. Plus his suit contained thousands of pockets filled with a variety of items. Anything needed would be only a second away.

“Well don’t you look nice?” Konoha said as Akaashi stepped out of the bookstore, dragging his luggage behind him. “I thought all your clothes were going to be black or have blood stains.”

“Very funny,” Akaashi said. “I do have various weapons on me if that suits your taste.”

“Isn’t that a bit excessive?”

“Who knows what your friend is going to need protection from. Besides, your details haven’t clued me in as to how I should anticipate this killer is doing their business.”

Konoha worried with his lip as Akaashi finished inserting his bags and slammed the trunk on them. 

From the small amount of information Akaashi was told this wouldn’t be a trivial task. He was required to be around this Bokuto 24/7 and follow him everywhere he went until the case closed. Akaashi almost broke their deal on that. His solitude was much preferred to the constant company of others. His tolerance of people was quite small. In his business, he talked to others for five minutes max. 

Entering the back, Akaashi waited until Konoha began driving to start his questioning. 

“What am I expected to do?” Akaashi asked. “Besides baby sit this person day and night?”

“Aren’t you just a joy?” Konoha said. “Well keeping him safe is your main priority. Check places before he enters. Escort him everywhere. Keep people away from him, and look out for suspicious activity. There is his schedule as well back there so you can check what your day with him is going to look like. That’s about all there is to it. The only other thing I would say is don’t talk to the other body guards that much. They might catch on that you’re more than a bodyguard.”

Akaashi pulled out the paper examining and memorizing the figures. His face contorted at the onslaught of numbers. This was definitely a change from his usual routine. 

“Catch on? Is everything held up on your end?” Akaashi asked. “I’m trusting for no ambushes to come.”

“You’re registered correctly. Since the league is so big they pulled people from everywhere. It was easy to insert a file for you,” Konoha said. “Plus, I’m so intertwined with this case they can’t reject me. But of course those who work in the industry might tell something’s off.” 

Akaashi’s skin prickled. He saw a string fraying ever so slightly. If it continued it would burst.

But he sighed and conceded. “As much as I don’t trust you, I’ll take your word for it.”

“I thought you might put up more of a fight than that,” Konoha said. “Seeing as you threatened me so harshly last time.”

“My threat remains if you’re trying to double cross me,” Akaashi said. “By your standards I would be a serial killer. But my survival is easier if I cooperate with you.”

Konoha snorted. “Survival? What are you being hunted now? I don’t think survival is any of your worries.”

Akaashi glared at Konoha through the mirror. He assumed Konoha didn’t understand his true meaning but that was to be expected. With the line of sight he possessed, survival to him appeared far more trivial than it actually was.

“In regards to serial killers, what should I keep a lookout for?” Akaashi asked. “You never mentioned what information you have on the situation.”

A cloud blotted out the sky. Overheard a group of crows gathered, squawking like maniacs. But even if Akaashi tried to look, he couldn’t find them. 

“I’ll show you some pictures later, but this killer is… disturbing to say the least,” Konoha said. “We don’t know the full extent of what they do, but whatever it is isn’t swift. They’ve been kidnapping players during their breaks in the day. They disappear for a while and then show up again.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Their jerseys are hung up, and… what’s left of them.”

The car grew heavy. Akaashi’s lip sealed themselves shut as Konoha’s face blanked. A terror deeper than the sea rolled across his face. Akaashi wondered how far he was drowning in the horrors.

“So I should be most alert when we’re not at practice or games?” Akaashi asked, easing the silence away. 

Konoha nodded. “They haven’t done anything during those times.”

Akaashi stored that information in his head next to Bokuto’s schedule.

“Do you have any clues on the killer?”

“Sadly, no. Not many suspects. They disappear than appear again without a trace. Kinda like you huh?”

Akaashi heard the strain in his voice. The attempt at humor. The attempt to grapple anything that wasn’t the cold embrace of death. Akaashi saw his futile attempt at survival.

Death Akaashi knew to be a fickle thing. It ran the world and existed within all things. And Konoha was trapped under its control.

So Akaashi relented having seen this time and time again. Tragedy pressing its cold hands after the wake of death. All it touched turned rotten.

“Who is Bokuto?” Akaashi asked. “What should I expect?” 

The hands around Konoha’s neck lessened if only slightly.

“Oh he’s insufferable,” Konoha said. “Quite a simple guy. He’s an incredible player but common sense won’t go anywhere near him. I swear a goldfish has a better brain than him.”

Akaashi pursed his lips and focused on the buildings passing outside. They were colorful and intricate as they melded into one blur of motion. 

“But you get along with him?” Akaashi asked.

“It’s kind of hard not to. He makes it so you like him. I don’t know how, but he is somehow incredibly inspirational and infuriating at the same time.”

“Well I‘ll keep that in mind.”

Outside the window the buildings were becoming darker and darker. Their color was soaked from them and stained into a grey duller than a blunt needle. They slowed as they passed as well. Akaashi could tell the individual buildings apart now. In the windows people hunched over their desks before they passed and were replaced with more. Akaashi’s face curled.

He glanced down at his phone to stare back at the time. A half hour to go. Akaashi couldn’t tell if he wanted it to hurry by and drag on.

They arrived at the training faculty right on time. There was little conversation that followed except the occasional question or two. Akaashi’s mind was working the entire time, piecing together Bokuto’s schedule and how to handle him. He didn’t plan on talking to the other bodyguards with Konoha’s threat hanging over him and his general dislike for others. 

His musing stopped as Konoha’s car halted. Akaashi took a second to examine his surroundings. The building was large with a white roof and columns leading up to it. Akaashi couldn't help but stare. 

“Don’t worry you won’t be checking the whole place,” Konoha said as he exited the car. “Only where he’s practicing and the entrances.”

“That’d be impossible to look over,” Akaashi said.

“You might have to look over everything for games though.” Konoha said. 

Akaashi glared.

“I’m kidding. There’s going to be others so you don’t have to check the whole thing.” Konoha said. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure if he felt better. He sucked in a breath calming the swirling in his gut. 

“We should get going,” Akaashi said. “I don’t want to be late.”

“Alright.”

The two made their way across the parking lot. It was farther than Akaashi anticipated, and when they reached the doors, the building stretched high above him. He tilted his head back to view it all.

Konoha held open the door for him, allowing him to pass into the large expanse of the interior. The lobby had scanners before entering with gates that opened when Konoha scanned a small card of his. He handed Akaashi his own as he finished taking in the large space.

From what he saw it was mostly open except for the ticket booths. He figured an inspection there would be required during games. Everywhere else was empty and light enough that there weren’t many shadows hiding.

“The practice arena is down that hall and on the lower floor,” Konoha pointed to the right side. “The gym is the second door on the right while the first is the men’s locker room. You’ll probably start practice in there.”

Akaashi nodded. “Let’s get going then.”

As they made their way across the hallway, a loud buzz rang out followed by a louder exclamation. 

“Yo, hey! You over there, could you let me in?”

Akaashi tensed as he stared at the man stuck behind the gate. His hair was wild, spiked and colored in a rushed fashion. The black track suit he wore was heavily wrinkled, and his duffle bag hung dangerously open. White shoes peeked out of their confinement, threatening to fall. Akaashi’s face drew in disgust.

Whoever this man was clearly didn’t have himself put together. If his goal was to infiltrate the area with a whimsical character then he misjudged. Although Akaashi didn’t know everything about the case, he knew enough to prohibit strangers from walking into the facility during practice hours.

He sent the man a glare and started to turn away when Konoha stopped at his side. Shaking his head, he sighed.

“Don’t you have your key Bokuto? Why do you need mine?” Konoha asked. 

“Oh hey Konoha! I was in a rush and forgot it at home.” The man, Bokuto, said. “I nearly went back and got it, but I was already here.” 

“Of course you did. Here, I’ll let you in.”

Akaashi didn’t move as Konoha went over to help him. Instead he was busy trying to sculpt his face to conceal his evident frustration. His… charge was far too careless for someone on a hit list. Bokuto’s disruptive personality would not do. Even from his one glance at him, Akaashi could see why he would be an easy target. Thoughtless and careless, too trusting of others. Akaashi’s face pinched together. He hated this already.

“Why are you here Konoha? I haven’t seen you at the facility since I got admitted,” Bokuto said. “Don’t tell me you missed me too much?”

“Like I’d do that. I’m here for business. You’re getting your bodyguards today and I’m here to help.”

“Wait, that's today?”

Yes, Bokuto would not do.

“How do you even make it practice on time?” Konoha asked.

The two walked through the doorway and across the foyer, stopping when they face Akaashi. He wasn’t sure if he should introduce himself.

“It’s not my fault it wasn’t in my pocket,” Bokuto said.

“Uh yeah it kinda is.”

“Well you were here anyways so it all worked out huh?”

“Uh huh sure.”

Bokuto was grinning at Konoha when he picked his head up to stare at Akaashi. He blinked twice and tiled his head to the side.

“Konoha I didn’t know you got a new friend.” Bokuto said.

Akaashi’s eyebrow twitched, and he crossed his arms over his chest and held a strong gaze with Bokuto.

“Oh this is Akaashi,” Konoha said. “He isn’t really a friend.”

“Really? I’m Bokuto, nice to meet you.”

Akaashi didn’t take his extended hand. Instead, he held his iron gaze.

“Wow someone isn’t all that excited. You said he isn’t your friend huh? What is he then?”

“He’s going to be your bodyguard.” Konoha said.

Akaashi expected some big reaction. His few minutes of interaction gave him enough knowledge that Bokuto’s switch was quite strong. But instead he was met with a blown face but drooping eyes. 

“Oh really? Wow, you guys are camouflaged really well. You’re a bit smaller than I expected.”

Akaashi let out a sigh.

“Size doesn’t matter in terms of keeping you safe. Whatever gets the job done.”

“Ah! So you  _ can  _ talk.”

“I think it’d be best for both of us if I keep my talking minimal.”

“And where’s the fun in that?” 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “Fun shouldn’t be something to consider when your safety is at stake.”

Bokuto flinched. He raised a hand to scratch his hair and glanced at Konoha. “Well I can’t argue with that I guess, but don’t think you’re off the hook just yet. From what I’m hearing we’re going to spend a  _ lot  _ of time together, and I ain’t spending it in silence.” 

Akaashi didn’t share the same sentiments, but he nodded once from courtesy.

“You two will have plenty of time to do that later,” Konoha said. “We still need to get to the gym and Akaashi still needs to learn where to go.”

“Oh yeah! I can show him that. Come on let’s go!”

Before Akaashi could react, Bokuto grabbed onto his wrist and began to pull him down the hall. Snatching his hand back, Akaashi stopped. Bokuto didn’t seem to notice as he continued moving to the stairs. When he reached the top he beckoned him over.

Konoha passed by him, sending him a smug grin. Akaashi glowered. 

He hated this. He hated Konoha. He hated Bokuto. 

He should’ve worn a mask last Tuesday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love that slow burn, enemies to lovers except Bokuto doesn't understand what an 'enemy' is so that's never going to happen. I hope you guys enjoyed! I look forward to seeing you all soon, stay safe :D

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope you guys enjoyed. This will be my last piece of the year, but I'm excited to continue in 2021! Thanks to everyone who read and I hope you enjoy what's to come. I hope you all have a great New Years! Stay safe!
> 
> Also you can find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/symph95). I post little analysis if those suit your interest. Feel free to reach out as well! Anyways have an amazing day!


End file.
